


The Commission

by JanePrince



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanePrince/pseuds/JanePrince
Summary: Being the only son of one of the six Italian Mafias in New York City wasn’t an easy burden to bear. Nor was it easy to bear that burden alone.But after seeing his sister's wedding planner for the first time at the ceremony, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi, Jr. wasn't going to let her leave without at least getting her number.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Consiglieres_ : Advisors  
>  _Famiglia_ : Family  
>  _Don_ : Boss/Head of the Family  
> Chicago Outfit: Chicago's Italian Mafia

Sonny could count on one hand how many times he was thankful for a long Catholic ceremony.

He was a faithful servant of the Lord and came to Mass at least once a week, but the Italian heir was having a hard time keeping his thoughts in check as tried again and again to pull his gaze away from you and do his best to watch his baby sister get married.

Sonny had heard your name plenty of times over the past couple of months. His sister, Bella, had gained a glow since starting a relationship with Tommy but she had started to relax more after gaining you as a friend. Bella didn't have many friends she could trust growing up. And as a kid born and raised in the mob, you always have to second guess new people as to make sure you're not double crossed or worse, someone in the _famiglia_ gets hurt. Though Bella was the sibling who could look past people exteriors and see what kind of people for who they were. Unlike Sonny who was good at empathizing with others.

The Family was worried to say the least when Bella announced you were her Maid of Honor and immediately took their worries to their _Don_.

For weeks, the _consiglieres_ voiced their opinions to Sonny's father, saying that it wasn't safe for the Boss' daughter to bring an outsider in to such an intimate event. Theories of you being a spy for the Chicago Outfit due to your roots there or perhaps you were an undercover cop looking for a way in. 

"That's enough," Dominick mumbled. But the effect was immediate, as all members of the room silenced and looked at their boss. "I understand and appreciate your concerns. But I must remind you all that all of you had come to me nearly two years ago when Bella brought Tommy to me." Sonny watched his father carefully, noting how the man held him self despite sitting in a chair behind a desk as his _consiglieres_ all stood in front of it.

Dominick was past his retirement age, even for the mafia. But the Boss was blessed with good genes. He still had a head full of hair, slicked back with a majority of it being silver, flecks of brunet scattered throughout. His eyes had dulled a bit from the bright green it was in his youth. Wrinkles and a well groomed, white mustache decorated his face but only enough to remind you that if they weren't there, he would have looked like a man straight out of the Classical Hollywood Era.

"Though I do not have to remind any of you I do plan on handing over the Family to my son soon," Dominick continued and looked over to his heir. "And he will have the final decision on what we should do with this woman."

The men and women in the room followed their _Don's_ gaze and patiently waited for his son to speak.

Sonny took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "For now, we keep a close eye, like we did with Tommy. But only let certain Family who interact with Bella the most from day-to-day know to be wary of her new friend. Our Friends will talk if we get suspicious."

Months later, Sonny was glad he never grew too suspicious about you as he still kept his eyes glued on you as you danced with Bella on the dance floor.

"How much more liquid courage do you need before you can talk to her?"

Sonny turned next to him to see one of his closest friends, Nick Amaro, looking at the woman he was just staring at. "I'm just making sure Bella's having a good time."

"You're a terrible liar when it comes to your friends, Carisi," Amaro said before taking a sip of his own drink. "Stabler and I saw how much you kept looking at her at the ceremony earlier. That was the first time you ever saw her, huh?"

Sonny nervously shuffled his feet knowing that he was caught but wasn't sure how to answer. "Listen, Amaro-"

"Relax," Nick smiled charmingly, "You're not the first in the Family to meet someone outside of it."

Sonny grinned remembering Nick telling him about the flower shop girl who's business was right across the street from his tattoo parlor. Nick was smitten with her straightaway but had yet to talk to her. Instead, he told all his associates and buddies to go buy flowers there if they ever got into a fight with their significant other and needed to apologize. And he always liked how not once she never called the cops at his place of business even though there were late night delivers and not so upstanding looking citizens coming in and out all day.

"Just remember, even when you get to sit in that fancy chair one day," Nick continued, referring to seat Sonny's father sat in at his desk, "We still got your back. We know you better than any of those fossils." Nick held his drink up and turned around to acknowledge the rest of their Squad: Elliot, Mike, and Fin who were standing at the bar raised their own drinks saluting their friends back. "Now go ask for her number."


End file.
